


Soothing

by eerian_sadow



Series: Vortex and Lacewing [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Phobias, for once vortex isn't his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Lacewing is afraid of storms.
Relationships: Vortex/Lacewing
Series: Vortex and Lacewing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62806
Kudos: 8





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> Reward fic for Caius, from way back in August of 2018. I, uh, meant to post this a while ago.

Vortex barely noticed the first rumble of thunder, distant and soft as it was. It would rain later, he could feel it in his rotor hub, but it would be hours from now. Idly, he considered having Lacewing apply the topical pain reliever before it had time to build and make his rotors stiff, but he didn’t really turn his attention away from the data pad holding the parameters of his next job for Onslaught.

Decoding the thing was taking most of his ability to concentrate.

“M-master?” Lacewing’s timid voice shocked him out of his decoding and he almost dropped the data pad. He had thought she was asleep in their room.

Vortex flexed his rotors and tried to regain his composure. All he did was aggravate the scarred components. He frowned at the sharp ache. “Yes, pet?”

“Lacewing is scared of the thunder, Master.”

That wasn’t new. She was always scared of the thunder. He didn’t blame her, after all the time she had lived in the alley. He lifted an arm so that she could join him on the couch. “Do you want to cuddle?”

“Yes, Master.” Lacewing climbed up quickly and curled into his side. Vortex wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her stomach soothingly. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, pet.” He turned back to the data pad. “After I’m finished with this, we can move to the berth, if you want.”

“This is fine, Master.” The Insecticon rested her head on his chest. “Lacewing feels safe now.”


End file.
